


a hundred minus one day

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Curse Of Binding (Minecraft), Drabble, Febuwhump, Gen, I wrote this in 30 minutes after finding out febuwhump was a thing right before midnight, Mind Control, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 1: Mind ControlTwo disconnected drabbles following the same prompt.Previous titled The Arctic Anarchists Have A Bad Time
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	a hundred minus one day

Part I: Philza

  
Curse of Binding doesn’t make it impossible to remove armour. Not physically at least. Instead, it wraps itself around your mind, makes itself important to you, makes it so you can’t bear to remove it. Usually, it can only be removed by force or by death.

Philza knows this, and he also knows what he has to do. He’s standing at the top of his basement with a chant of  _ don’t don’t don’t _ in the back of his head, and part of it is the enchantment and part of it is him. But he knows his limits. So, he jumps down, landing with an impact on the stone floor.

The boots, the monitors he’s wearing, take damage. A little bit at least. He’s filled with a sudden dread he knows isn’t his own over it. He gets up, only limping slightly, and climbs the stairs to try again.

Part II: Technoblade 

_ Egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg egg.  _

Technoblade should have never gone to check on that egg Philza had mentioned to him. It hadn't even been the egg itself that concerned him, but the talk of an ‘eggpire’. He was mistaken, he soon found, as BBH led him into a room filled with familiar red vines, with lava and magma in between, and led him to the centrepiece.

The moment he laid eyes on the egg, the voices in his head exploded in a way they rarely did outside of combat. It wasn’t blood they were chanting for though, but one word repeated over and over again.

_ Egg _ .

Usually, there was at least something else. This time his mind was filled with that one word, repeating over and over and over and over and over and over until he faintly realised he’d some home stumbled to the floor with the noise of it.

Just as he’d started to put himself together, block out the voices like he usually did, they suddenly changed. It wasn’t just the incessant chanting of  _ ‘egg’ _ anymore, now there were whispers.

“ _ This world is ours. _ ”

“ _ Kill the boy. _ ”

“ _ We are all _ ”

“ _ We will consume. _ ”

The vines around him slowly started moving, coiling up around his arms, twisting around the sword he still held loosely in his hand. He couldn’t bring himself to care about it. 

“ _ Consume _ ” whispered the voices in his head, and he’d never been one to deny them what they wanted. 


End file.
